


Gentle

by westandvigilant



Series: Astronomy in Reverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westandvigilant/pseuds/westandvigilant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is having a nightmare and Allura tries to wake him up. A very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

Allura honestly couldn't tell that Shiro was sleeping. To her, it looked as though he were simply sitting perfectly still on the common room couch. His back was straight, his feet planted on the floor. His hands were even folded neatly in his lap. It looked like he was only concentrating very deeply, head dipped and eyes closed. It wasn't until Lance started dancing around the room with the largest smile she had ever seen that it seemed like something unusual had taken place.

"He's asleep! Omigodomigod _ohmigod_ Shiro is asleep," he whispered excitedly. The lanky teen wobbled up to Allura and begged for a "permanent" marker to "screw" with Shiro. Allura had no clue why Lance felt the need to bother Shiro when the man clearly needed rest, or how a marker could _not_ be permanent, but none of it seemed fair to the poor, sleeping Shiro. So she sent the boys on their way, clearing them out with a commanding voice that was well practiced at this point.

But when they were all gone and it was just her staring at a sleeping Shiro... Well, then she wasn't quite sure what to do.

He looked peaceful. Gentle, even. The soft snore that floated her way was endearing, to say the least, and not easy to hear until she ventured closer to him. His brow was smooth, uncreased. Tranquil. Gentle. Then again, when Shiro wasn't on the battlefield or barking out orders, there was always something tender about the pilot. Something  _gentle_.

She found him fascinating. So steadfast, so sure, and yet so deeply, profoundly sad. He held it in, but Allura could see it. It was written in the quiet way he flexed his hand whenever they strategized over Galra tech. Or the heavy way he watched Pidge laugh at Hunk's jokes. It was there whenever he thought no one was looking.

Shiro sighed in his sleep, a puff of air passing his lips and blowing hair into his face. That white shock of hair. A present he received along with the scar raked across his nose.

Yes, even Shiro's hair was fascinating.

Before Allura truly knew what she was doing, she had reached out and touched it. It was soft and sleek, just like she imagined the rest of his hair would be if she were so inclined to draw her hand down behind his ear. But she didn't, only opting to push the locks back and out of his face. He was impossibly handsome, she thought, hesitating as she noticed a bead of sweat no longer hidden under his hair.

When she finally pulled her hand away and finally realized what an intrusion this likely was, he grunted. A blush thundered across her face as she prepared her apologies, but his eyes never opened. In fact, they screwed further shut, his brows knitting together painfully as the bead of sweat dripped down over his nose. More gathered at his temple. A litany of words began to fall from his lips, muttered and mashed, syllables crashing over one another as they hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Shiro..." she whispered, now very aware of how private this moment must be. She looked around, half hoping that no one had seen her with him like this, and half hoping that someone did see her so they could help. His head thrashed backward and a muscled ticked across his jaw. He started a new chant, a simple, terrifying slew of  _no no no_ , while the tendons in his good arm began to jerk awake.

He looked so in pain, so contorted, Allura acted upon instinct. She quickly placed a cool hand against his cheek and his eyes snapped open. They were wide and dark and focused and wrong. He captured her hand with lightening speed, inching her closer to his body despite how she dug in her heels. For a tick, just one tick, Allura feared for what he might see her as in this nightmare induced haze.

But then he shouted her name. Cried out, "Princess, Princess, oh _God_ , Allura." His breathing was explosive and labored, her name a heartbreaking sob as he repeated it and yanked her flush against his chest. Allura blinked, her body responding to his by melting ever so slightly into his embrace.

It did occur to her that she should stop him. That she should stand up and actually wake him. Put an end to whatever it was that he was dreaming. Her efforts to actually do this were weak and ultimately swallowed up by Shiro's strong arms.

How could she pull away when he folded over her so nicely? How could she untangle herself when he pulled her over his hip and laid down next to her? 

How could she stop him when he cradled her so gently?

"I've got you," he breathed, so incredibly sure of himself. "I've got you."

With that declaration he stilled. His breathing evened and he nuzzled into her collar bone. Allura surrendered to him, both in mind and body, only moving the scant amount necessary to smooth the hair from his face.

And then, in his sleep, he smiled.

A gentle, gentle smile.

**Author's Note:**

> idk. i just was thinking about the "I Woke You Up From A Nightmare And You Didn't Know It Was Me So You Hurt Me" Trope, and i was just like, nah man, perfect human, Takashi Shirogane, would never do that.


End file.
